therapy bonding
by LyronHalliwell9
Summary: After the events of New dawn, Lester gets the team a therapist, for bonding. whatever could go wrong? not great at summaries. please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fanfic.**

_**summary:**__** Lester thinks that the team needs therapy, to bond them and make them trust in one another more.**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own anything- just the storyline.**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V**_

**WE ALL STARE at Lester. I was speechless. He had just told us that we had to have therapy.****_ therapy._**** do I look insane to you? No-one had said, anything yet.**

**"You did what?" Becker, obviously, was the first to speak. Lester gives him a steely look.**

**"I got you a therapist. do I really have to repeat myself to you, Captain?" he asks him. Becker rolls his eyes.**

**"Sir, we don't need a therapist. we're not insane!" Matt argues. the rest of us nod in agreement.**

**"really? your'e from the future, Emily's from the past, Connor is still upset from the New dawn fiasco, Abby's engaged to ****_connor_****, Jess is obsessed with shoes and our dear captain is a emotional retard." Lester lists off. when you put it like that, we ****_do _****sound crazy.**

**"How does Abby being engaged to me make her insane?" Connor asks, looking confused and wounded. we all laugh, including Abby. he scowls at us, moodily. Abby hugs him, still laughing at his expression.**

**"Anyway, your therapist is waiting- go on," Lester shoos us out of his office. sighing, we head towards, what i am guesing, i going to be are doom- our downfall.**

* * *

_**please review. xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own primeval, only my storyline.

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V.**_

**we stood outside the door of our 'therapist's' office. Lester needed the therapist, not us. By the end of this, the therapist will probaly need one. We have a habit of driving people mad. We look at each other, silent.**

**"Okay, guys, remeber what we promised," Connor says. i roll my eyes. we had just decided to drive this therapist made. Lester wanted crazy? he's gonna get it.**

**"Temple, just knock the damn door,"I say to him. Connor glowers at me, but does as I say. He knocks on the door. from inside a oft voice tells us to enter. Here, we begin our 'mission'. To drive a therapist insane.**

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V.**_

**Our therapist was a female. she had light blonde hair, with brown roots and soft brown eyes. she seemed nice. It was unfortunate that she was therapising us. I almost felt sorry for the woman.**

**"Hey! Okay, I'm Rena Dawsen, but you can call me Rena! Everyone in this room will be called by their first name, ****_okay._**** With the exception of 'becker', as I've been told that you prefer Becker," She says, cheerfully. Becker looks smug at the fact that he still gets called Becker. His smug look is such a cute one! though, to me, every expression Becker pulls is cute.**

**"Sit down, everyone! Let's get ready to start our first of many therapy sessions!" she says, happily. I take back my comment about feeling sorry for her. she's too hyper! this is going to be a long day.**

* * *

**please review. xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: ****i don't own Primeval, just this storyline.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**We all sat down. Next to me was my Jess. wow, i must stop thinking her as mine. Rena looks at all of us, individualy.**

**"Okay, the rules of our rules. Rule one: no teasing. we respect one another in here, okay? Rule two: whatever is said in here is not mentioned outside the room- especially if it's personal information-" I roll my eyes.**

**"I feel like I'm in School again," Mutters Jess to me. I murmer in agreement, thinking how pretty she looked.**

**"And ****_no_**** private conversations, Jess, Becker," Rena says, looking at us. Connor laughs at that. we glare. Rena shakes her head.**

**"No laughing at others, Connor," rena scolds. Now me and Jess laugh at him. Rena looks dispairingly at us.**

**"You Two! No teasing. plus, if you have something to say, say it so everyone can hear," Rena tells us. God, is she annoying?**

**"You're annoying me," Matt says. she blinks at him.**

**"Matt, that isn't very nice," she says, sounding hurt.**

**"Yeah, but I would've muttered it, but there's a rule against it so..." he trails off. We laugh. Rena glares at us.**

**"Moving on," she says, ignoring us. Us: 1, Rena; 0. I have a good feeling about this.**

* * *

**Thaks for reading. please review xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer;**_** i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V.**_

**later, we were in the Hub, discussing our therapist, Rena Dawsen.**

**"I don't like her. She's too loud and Energetic," I say to them. They all stare at me in, what I can only discribe as shock. Becker sputters slightly.**

**"What?" I ask, confused and a little scared.**

**"Okay, tell me if I'm wrong but, ****_you-_**** Jess Parker- thinks that she's energetic?" Becker says. my puzzled expression staying that way. puzzled.**

**"So?" I say. I don't get it.**

**"You think-" Becker pauses, and trys a different approach. "Jess, you are the most energetic person I-we- know, yet you are saying that someone else is more energetic." Becker says. I nod, finally getting it. I wasn't to sure whether to take it as a compliement or not. Abby, seeing my uncomfomtability, saves me.**

**"I can't believe that Lester actually got us a therapist. I mean, we're not insane! are we?! ... Guys?" Abby says, unsurely when we don't nod in agreement.**

**"We might not be, Abby, but you are. You're engaged to temple and you spend more time around pre-historical creatures than homo-sapiens. what's sane about that?" Becker says. she glowers at him- at us. Abby focuses on connor.**

**"Connor? Honey?" she asks, looking at him.**

**"sorry, Abs, but you ****_are_**** engaged to me," Connor says. I giggle, delicately. Luckily, before abby can be teased anymore, the all to fimiliar sirens go off.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**disclaimer: **__**I don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V.**_

**I follow my Jess into our 'therapy' room. damn, she looks beautiful today. Rena is sitting in a swirly chair. she beams at us. Wow, how much more cheery people were they in the world. I guess it was pretty niave of me to think Jess was the only super happy person out there. Realizing this, it makes me sort of sad, as she's not as special as I believed. But then, not everyone gets my attention and my love, so she is pretty special. After all, If she's got my love she's special as acording to my 'friends', I'm an emotional retard.**

**"Hey! ready for our second session?" Rena says, too cheerfully. I can see Jess's point. she is too energetic, and she's not cute, so she doesn't get away with it like Jess does. we all grumble as we sit down.**

**"Cheer up guys! Today we are going to test how well you actually know eachother!" Rena says, smiling widely.**

**"I live with Conner and Abby- I know them too well- I don't need a test." Jess protests. Rena gives her a disaproving look.**

**"Jess.." she says, warningly.**

**"I do! I've heard them have sex!"Jess exclaims. Maybe I should encourage them to find their own place now...**

**"Can we move on? I don't like the look Becker is pulling," Connor says, nervously. I flash him a evil look, what makes him shiver. Rena claps her hands.**

**"Okay, we're going around in a circle. we have to say something we know about the peron next to us. I'll start. remember, it has to be personal," Rena tells us. great. a game. like this day couldn't get any worse.**

**"I know that Connor likes computers." she says. that's personal?**

**"Abby's great at cooking," Connor says. Abby _cooks? Abby? _You learn something new everyday.**

**"Emily LOVES the cinema and popcorn," Abby says about Emily. Emily grins, happily at the thought of them.**

**"Matt hates reading," Emily says, sounding affended by that fact. well, she is from the Victorian era, and apparantly to Matt book are wasting trees.**

**"Jess's adiccted to clothes, shoes, make up and anything bright. (with the exception of Becker.)" Matt says. I glare at him. He shouldn't tease my Jess. man, I really need to stop saying she's mine.**

**"Becker loves his guns," Jess says, smiling cutely at me. I grin back. I look at Rena. what can I say about Rena?**

**"Rena likes stupid, idiotic games," I say, grinning wickedly. Rena scowls. it deepens even more when the rest of the team laugh at my comment. well, it's her fault for being our therapist. of course we're going to be mean.**

**"Honestly, you lot are so mean. especially to me- a guest in your workplace!" she says, sounding hurt. Drama Queen. Rena breathes out, slowly, as if she was calming herself. depending she was 'therapising' us, it was likely.**

**"Okay, Moving on from our bad start. the next game is a trust one. This is going to test how much you trust each other." Rena says. We all pull the same identical glares.**

**"That's easy, Rena. We trust each other incredibly well, except none of us trust Connor. there," Matt say. we all mutter in agreement.**

**"Hey!" says connor, realizing what he had just agreed to. Rena sighs, deeply.**

**"You need to stop being so horrible to each other. Espesially you two, Matt and Becker!" she scolds. I still think it's cool that I still get being called Becker**

* * *

_**thanks for reading. Please review. will get longer and more interesting. xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i don't own anything, just my storyline.

* * *

JESS'S P.O.V-

Rena begins to explain the game. truth and dare. I love this game, but playing it with the team? I'm not too keen on that. I mean, I do trust these guys. But I don't trust them with giving me a dare. And I'm certainly not entirely keen on telling the truth to them either. Becker is looking incredulously at Rena.

"I'm not playing truth and dare," he tells her. maybe we'll get out of this… Rena gives him a look.

"Yes, you are," he argues. My hope is disappearing slowly.

"I'm 27, miss. Dawsen!" He says to her, and my glimmer of hope come back.

"Come on, Becker. It's an alright game. Plus, she may give us some crazy weird game if we don't!" Abby encourages. What! what is she doing? Becker sighs.

"Alright. all ready I can see whatever one I choose, it'll be Jess-related." He says. he turns to me.

"And for you it'll be me related," He tells me. I sigh, realizing he's right.

"Okay, let's start," Rena says. my doom is finally upon me.

"One question," says matt and Emily in unison. we all look at them.

"What's truth and dare?" they ask. we laugh. I think i'd like Matt's world. No truth and dare to haunt me… but then he did say that they don't have chocolate so...

* * *

BECKER'S P.O.V-

We all sit in a circle, on the floor. This is humiliating. I'm a well respected military captain, yet instead of being in a shooting range practicing like I should be, I'm in a therapy room, playing truth and dare! If I knew this going to happen, I wouldn't of taken back the job when the ARC restarted. My only happiness in this disaster, was that Jess was sitting next to me. Surprisingly, she looked reluctant to take part in this game. I'd think her being Jess, would love this game. But then again, our team mates do tend to tease.

I know this is going to be Jess related. It's pretty obvious. Abby is explaining to matt and emily how to play Truth and Dare. Unfortunately, they look like they like the sound of the game. well, that's a disappointment.

"Who'd like to go first?" asks Rena, her voice happy and light sounding. God, does she annoy me. We're all quiet at that. though them four- and maybe Jess- and quite happy to play this, no-one wants to start. Rena sighs.

"I'll start," she says, not bothering to hide her disappointment in us. But if she going to therapize us, then she's going to have to prepare herself for disappointment. we are not willing in these sessions.

* * *

JESS'S P.O.V-

Rena chooses truth. we all look uncertainly at each other. Except Becker, who just looks plain bored. already.

"Have you been tested for madness? I think you should," Becker asks, smirking. We laugh. Rena keeps a neutral expression.

"No. But I am a trained therapist. I know I'm not Insane." she says, trying hard to keep a calm voice.

"Really? Because only a crazy person would force a military captain to play truth and dare," Becker argues. Rena rolls her eyes.

"Next person." she says, looking at Connor, who's next to her. Becker and Matt get identical evil grins as he requests a dare. Connor looks like he regrets it, straight away.

"Go to Lester and make out with him," Matt dares. Connor looks scared, suddenly. we all look at him, expectantly. This I have too see.

We all hide behind a wall, peering round as we watch Connor. He walks into Lester's office. Lester says something, looking like he's annoyed at Connor being there. Connor walks up to him, and fully kisses him on the lips. we laugh. he actually did it! Lester pushes Connor of him, his face red with anger. He yells at him. Connor dips his head, says something and walks out, and towards us.

"I did it." He says, sounding happy that he actually achieved that. I give him a look.

"Did you tell him it was a dare?" I ask. he nods. we all look at him.

"Connor, you're not meant to!" Becker complains.

"It was either that or my job!" Connor argues back. that would've been funny.

"That was the point, Connor, you idiot!" Becker says, moodily. Connor glares at him, darkly. I giggle. Becker flashes me a little.

"See, Jess appreciates my humor!" Becker says, smugly. ahh, he's so cute!

* * *

_**thanks for reading. please review. xoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**disclaimer:**__** I don't own primeval, only owns the storyline.**_

* * *

_**BECKER' P.O.V.-**_

It was my turn. The game was fun up until now. Nothing was funnier than Connor's one, but they were amusing. But now It was my turn, and I was regretting my choice to take part in this game. what to choose. a truth or a dare? either way, it would be Jess related. I decide to choose a truth. That's easy. I mean, I can lie my way out of it. And in a dare, they might dare me to kiss Jess. and I don't want to jeopedise our friendship.  
Abby gives me a evil look, and I begin to regrett my decision to choose a truth.

"Do you have romantic feelings for Jess?" Abby asks me. Damn, there is no way out of this. at all. If I say yes, they are going to tease me-and her- forever. and if I say no, I'll risk upetting Jess. I hate Abby right now! If there was ever a time for an anomaly to go off, now would be the time. As all of them watched me waiting for my answer, a earpiecering siren goes off. Yes!

"What is that?" Rena says, going to follow us.  
"Just stay here, miss. Dawsen," I say. she sighs, but does as I say.

It turned out that the alert was just the ADD messing up. Lester cancelled our session so Jess and Connor could sort it out. and i got out of anwering my question. Later, I lean on the back of Jess's chair.  
"is the ADD okay, Jess?" I ask her. she squeals, jumping.  
"Becker! you scared me! and, yes, the ADD's fine." she says, breathing heavily. I smile at her.  
"sorry, Jess," I say. she smiles prettily at me.  
"it's okay, Becker." she looks at me, shyly. "Don't you think it was a coincidence that the Alert went off...?" she trails off. did she...?  
"Did you...?" she turns around, and begins typing on the keyboard, smugly. she did! she's my life saver! I love her even more.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you think. (I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, I can't spell very well.) xoxox**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval, just my storyline. **_

_**thanks to cehsja for reviewing. xxx**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

Therapy. Let's hope Rena doesn't make us play truth and dare again. they'll get suspious if it the ADD keeps having false alarms. Last time, as well as Becker getting out of it, I did as well. I was next. we all sit down. Rena smiles brightly at us.  
"Okay, let's hope we can get though today without any hurtful comments or any interruptions." Rena says. Becker rolls his eyes at her.  
"So, what are we doing today?" I ask her, eventhough I wasn't really bothered. Rena beams at me, happy that I asked.  
"Well, now you ask.." She says. becker nudges me in my side. I kept in my flinch, as a sharp pain came.  
"Why'd you go prompt her to explain, Jessica?" He mutters, moodily. I must've displain my hurt feelings becaused he smiled appologeticly.  
"Sorry, Jess. she just really annoys me." he appologizes. I nod, smiling, to show him I forgive him.  
"Jessica! Becker! Will you two stop talking among yourself! it's really rude! You group of people are the most rudest group I've ever had! and you clearly have no respect for each other, or yourselfs!" Rena yells at us. I like to think this is the first stages of her beong driven insane by us. However, I can't help but feeling like my 16 year old self when my mom caught me skipping out on my studies, and going partying. we all mutter an appology, looking ashamed except Becker.  
"Sorry, Miss. Dawsen, but I'm not appologizing to you. I haven't done anything wrong. Plus, I'm not in therapy for my niceness. I'm in here because I'm an emotionless retard apparantly to my boss," Becker says. I give him a small smile. Only 'action man' would stay to his ground. Before Rena can say anymore, Becker's phone rings.  
"becker!" Rena says, before I snatch it.

* * *

BECKER'S P.O.V.-

Jess snatched my phone. damn her!

"Becker's phone," she says. And if it who I think it is, 'Becker' isn't what she calls me. It's Hil.

"oh.. no, no.. I'm not his girlfriend," Jess said, flushing. I smirk to myself and try take it back. she ducks out of my reach.

"I'm his co-worker, Jess." Jess tells her. she pauses.  
"No. I'm just his co-worker, not his girlfriend," Jess insists, blushing.

"No! I'm sure!" she yells, in protest. this time I successfully get the phone of her.

"Hey, Mom," I say. the team raise their eyebrows. yes, I have a mom.

"Hello, Hil. So, was that your girlfriend?" She asks me. she is far to nosy in my life for my liking.

"No, mom. she isn't my girlfriend." I assure. Just because a girl answered my phone, she thinks we're dating? not that I wouldn't mind dating Jess.. but I wasn't going to my mom or Jess that.

"Oh. shame. she sounded like a nice girl," Mom comments. I sigh.

"She is, mom. anyway, now isn't the best time..." I trail off, as she inturrupts me.

"Hilary! Seriously! You can't be seperated from your guns longer enough to talk to your dear mother? disgrace on you!" Mom scolds. Why does she always have to tell me off like I'm 5 years old?

"No, actually! I'm in therapy!" I argue. Mom goes silent for a second. damn! I wasn't meant to tell her!

"Hilary, what did you do?" she asks. I sigh. why does she have no belief in me.

"Nothing, Mom!" I say irritably. "My boss believes me and my co-workers should have some bonding therapy! Now, mom, I really have to go!" I insist. she sighs.

"Alright, Hil. but phone me later. promise?" she says. I sigh.

"Promise, Hil?" she repeats.

"I promise, Mom." I say. she'll only annoy me if I don't.

"I love you, Hil," She says, softly. I sigh. she had to say that.

"I love you, too, mom," I say back, quickly. my team grin at me.

"Shut up, guys. she's my _mom,_" I say.

* * *

thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you think. xxx

lyron.


	9. Chapter 9

_**disclaimer:**__** I don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

_**thankyou to Cehsja for reviewing!**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

"Okay, now we are not be disturbed, let's move on to the game we are going to do today." Rena says to us. Talking to Becker's mom was wierd. Plus, she kept asking if I was his girlfriend. I'm guessing he doesn't have girls answering his phone much.  
"Football," Rena says to us. we all stare.  
"What! Football?" I say, amazed. how is that an exercise. I'm not dressed to play football! Rena sighs.  
"Yes, Football. Got a problem?" She asks.

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

A problem? Yes, I have one. I am a well-respected captain. Playing football doesn't keep that reputation.  
"I do. I'm not dressed for football! I'm in a skirt!" Jess says, looking annoyed. Rena rolls her eyes.  
"Just put on some trainers, you'll be fine," Rena tells her. Jess blinks at her.  
"_trainers?_" she says, disbelievingly. I look at Jess's heels. there is no way she's getting out of them. Never have I seen Jess out of heels.  
"Do you even own trainers?" Matt asks, grinning at her. she rolls her eyes.  
"She does," Abby says. "She has a row of them on one of her shoe shelfs," Abby tells us. _shoe shelf?_ what's a _shoe shelf?_ whatever it is, I'm guessing having more than one isn't normal. I can't believe Jess owns trainers! Jess glares at Abby.  
"_converses_ are NOT trainers, Abby!" Jess snaps. "Converses are awesome and fashionable, trainers are not!" I smirk. Rena sighs.  
"EVERYONE! shut up! Okay, tomorow then, bring approperate clothing and shoes, okay. Is that okay, Jess?" she asks Jess. she rolls her eyes. Rena looks around at u all.  
"everyone knows how to play?" she asks us. Abby and Connor nods and so do I. Matt shakes his head.  
"My husband watched a couple of matches, but I never understood it," Emily comments. We laugh. I turn to Jess.  
"I do," She says. I'm shocked. Jess knows how to play football? she gives us a look.  
"Guys! I went to school! Plus, I played with my Brothers and cousins." she says. wow. And I thought I knew everything about Jess. Rena sighs.  
"Matt, Emily, research it for tommorow. dismissed," She says, dismissing us.

* * *

"So you love your_ mummy_?!" Matt teases me. I hit him. I knew this would happen if I said that. Will they ever stop teasing me? probaly never, knowing these guys.  
"I never knew you were cableble of loving," Jess says. I'm shocked._ Jess_ is teasing me! the world's finally gone mad. first I'm in therapy, now Jess is teasing me. Everyone else is staring at her as well.  
"What! I have a sense of humour," she says. we- they- laugh. I scowl.  
"Ah, sorry, Mommy's boy. Don't you like us teasing?" abby mocks. I push her.  
"Just shut up, you guy! She's my mom! Of course I love her!" I snap and storms away. them guys are mean. She's my mom!

* * *

**thanks for reading. xxx please review.**

**lyron xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

_**cehsja- i appreciate your comments, thanks xxx**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S**__**P.O.V-**_

The next day, I come into work relucantly, for once. And it's not because my team was going to tease me even more for storming out. It's because Rena's going to make us play football. Football. we are grown adults (except Jess) who do very important jobs (maybe not Connor) and she's making us play football, like we're 10. I mean, I've played football before. when I was training in camp, that's what we did in our spare time. But now I'm 27. I shouldn't be playing football.

"Have you all got appropiate footwear?" Rena asked us, turning her eyes onto Jess. Jess nods, holding up pink converses by their laces. I grin at her. obviously, they were pink. she looks at our clothes.  
"Appropiate clothing?" she asks, mainly Jess. Jess nods, enthusitacticly.  
"Yeah. I'm wearing tights!" she says. we all laughed at this, and even Rena who wasn't looking cheery today, smiled. I think we're getting to her. our goal is nearly achieved!  
"Alright then, let's go outside!" Rena says, happily. I roll my eyes. It was wishful thinking to think that she was getting worn out by us.

* * *

"So, I'm going to split you lot up into two teams, so each team will have 3 players. I know it won't really be a full football team, but... Anyway, the first time is: Becker, Jess and Abby." she says. The only good thing was that I was with Jess... or not, since she probaly isn't good. Abby, I'm guesing is good. Rena looks at the remaining.  
"You three will also be a team. Okay? Right, I'm the referee, so on the count of three... play!" She says, beaming at us. she definately thinks we're 10."

The game surprised me more than I would think it would. Firstly, my team won. Secondly, Connor is really good at football (not as good as me, but good depending he's a geek.) and third and finally and probaly the most shocking, Jess is brilliant at football.

"Jess, you're really good!" Abby comments, at half time. (yes, eventhough we were playing with three people per team, we were playing it probaly and by the rules. Rena took it very seriously.)

Jess gives Abby a look, and sighs.  
"I told you I played with my brothers! Of course they're good! I played a lot of sports, actually!" Jess protets. I grin at the thought of Jess playing other sports.  
"Yeah, Jess, we know you told us. But you never said you were good, so we assummed.." Abby trails off, seeing Jess's expression.  
"Well, you shouldn't assume, Abby. Just because I'm bright and cheerful," she snaps at her.  
"Come on, girls, times up," I say to them, inturrupting them before Jess could tear out Abby's throat. By her look, I'm guessing she was considering it.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you think. xxx**_

_**lyron xoxox**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

* * *

**JESS'S P.O.V-**

The whistle blew, sharp and loud, piercing my eardrums. I stopped kicking the ball, sighing. My breathing is heavy as I catch my breath. For the first time since senior school, I was disapointed that the match was over. And it's not because my team lost. It's because I'm actually having fun. since I started this job, I hadn't seen my family much, so I haven't been able to play sports.

we all stood in front of Rena. Becker's hand rested on my shoulder and a feeling of happyness goes though me like it does whenever he touches me.  
"Very impressive, guys. I believe you all bonded out there today," Rena tells us. I feel Becker's breath on me as he sighs.  
"Can you just tell us the score, so we can go inside and I can do some real work?" Becker asked her, moodily. But I knew that he secertly enjoyed it. espesially as Rena called our team 'Becker's team'. He loved being in charge.  
"fine! Becker's team won. the score was 10:4. Well done, guys. You are dismissed." rena says, tiredly. I think- i hope- we were getting to her.

* * *

**_sorry it's so short. thanks for reading. cehsja- there's the score. xxx_**

**_lyron xoxox_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

_**thanks to Cehsja and rubytronix for reviewing.**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

"Good morning, everyone!" Rena says cheerfully as we walk into the room. we all sat down, as Rena beamed at us.  
"Okay, I know most of our sessions has just all been games, but today, we are going to talk," She tells us. I groan inwardly. that meant we'll have to show feelings. I hate showing my feelings. Well, that's obvious depending I'm in therapy for being an emotional retard. Rena looks at us all, individually.  
"That means we are going to discuse our feelings to one another." Rena says, looking sternly at all of us. I swear she stared at me and Matt the longest. What did we ever do to her? Oh, yeah, teased each other and her.  
"I want no teasing or bulling each other. In this room, we are all friends." She tells us. she's talking to us like we're 3. what we're clearly not. (eventhough when I was three, I was still 'obsessed' with guns.) We all look at each other, uncertainly. I still haven't forgived Lester for making us do this. I mean, what kind of boss puts his team in therapy? And, of course, we'll be insane- you have to be to work at this job.

"Okay, we are going to start by saying what are favorite things is first, okay. Starting with food" Rena tells us. she definately thinks we're 3.  
"This is nice today, we're all quite. I like that- when someone is talking. I'll start. My favorite food is swiss roll, partly because I love how it's desighned." Rena says. we have to give a reason? God, I hate her even more. what don't get about me hating to show and tell my feelings? I like to keep them private. You don't become a military captain by being emotional. Damn, I hate Lester for putting me into therapy.

"My favorite food is chocolate chip cookies, because it is extra chocolatey." Connor says.  
"Mine's cereal- don't ask why, I don't know." Abby tells us. cereal? No wonder that girl's in therapy.  
"Honey coated popcorn," Emily says. That's certainly.. different.  
"Anything really- because the fu-" I elbow matt, and points to Rena, before he could say 'future'  
"Because where I grew up, we didn't really have much," Matt says, correcting himself. I wonder what Rena would say if he said the future. she'd probaly ignore it, but you can never be too sure.  
"Chocolate because it's chocolate," Jess says. obviously that's why. I swallow, as it comes to me. what to say...?  
"strawberries," I say, not bothering with the reason. Rena didn't press me for one. Everyone looks at me, amazed.  
"strawberries, becker? strawberries?" Jess repeats, obviously shocked. I roll my eyes. I can see, much like with my mom, they won't let this go. yes, they still are tormenting me for saying 'i love you' to my _mother._ I can see what Lester means. they really do need therapy.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx**_

_**sorry it took so long to update. Holiday ended so I'm back at school. :( Updates will take longer to come, because of that. Will try to update quickly. I've made Saturday my official updating day.**_

_**As usual, reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything, but my storyline.**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

"The next thing i want you to do is an opinion activity." Rena says to us. Today, the activities had been quite fun. I realize that Rena probaly is a nice person, and if we met in a different situiation, I could've liked her. But, since she's my therapist, I dislike her. Not hate. I hardly ever say I hate someone. I makes me feel like a bad person and unhappy, and I don't like being sad. And I'm a good person, so I tend to like having positive thoughts.

"The activity is for you to go around, saying what you think of the person. Okay, opinons on Connor, first." Rena says to us. Okay.. this is a wierd game.  
"I think Connor is the sweetest guy, ever," Abby says. Ahh, that's so cute!  
"Well, duh, Abby. You're engaged to him." Becker points out. Abby shrugs, and Connor kisses her, quickly.  
"Connor is nice and forgiving- I like that." Emily says. always the Victorian lady.  
"Connor is alright." Matt says, simpley.  
"Very descriptitive, Matt," Abby says, laughing slightly.  
"Connor's great- we have great descussions about computers!" I say, happily. Everyone laughed,and I beamed. I turn to Becker. This is going to be intresting.  
"Connor's a geek, so I find him incredbly annoying" Becker says. I giggle, Abby laughs out right, and Rena lifts up an eyebrow. Connor glowers at Becker.

"Moving on- Abby," Rena says. Connor grins at Abby.  
"She's the most awesome girl ever," He compliments. Abby smiles at him, and kisses him. the rest of us, make a 'yuck' face.  
"This is what I have at home but more," I mutter to Becker. He grins at me.  
"Poor you, Jess," He mutters back, looking down at me. Boy, do I love him.  
"Abby is considerate, and I think her passion for animals is wonderful," Emily says. I'm actually surprised that Rena hasn't guessed that she's from the Victorian era. Then again, she probably just assumes that Emily had a good upbringing.  
"I admire Abby's love for animals," matt says. Abby grins at him, still hugging Connor.  
"She's amazing the best," I say, smiling sweetly at her.  
"Abby's... cool," Becker says. I roll my eyes. _so descriptive, Becker._

_"_Emily, now" Rena tells us.  
"Emily's really nice" Connor says. I agree.  
"Emily's a good person to have a conversation with."Abby comments. Yet again, I agree with her.  
"Emily's the best person I've ever met," Matt say, stroking a bit of Emily's hair. Cute!  
"Emily is the nicest Victorian I know." I say, then realizing what I said, i look at rena. she doesn't seem to of noticed that I just said 'Victorian'. that would be hard to explain.  
"Emily's.. great," Becker says, uncertainly.

"Matt, next," rena says. like we didn't know. i think we've gathered it's going in the order we're sitting in."  
"Matt's okay, now we know more about him." Connor remarks. It's true.  
"Matt's really loyal." Abby says. I know she' thinking back to how Matt stuck to his 'mission' to make the future better.  
"Matt's a real nice gentleman," Emily comments.  
"Matt's kind when he isn't being mysterious." I say. He is. when he's mysterious though... he's not a sociable type.  
"Matt's okay," Becker says. I know that Becker doesn't trust matt since we found out he's from the future, but then again before we knew that, Becker didn't really like him.

"Jess, now," Rena says to us, looking at me. I swallow. what do they think of me?  
"Jess is really nice. I love having computer talks with her." Connor says. I smile, to myself. yay! I'm appriciated.  
"Jess is the kindest girl I have ever came across," Abby says. Such nice comments!  
"Jess is sweet and generous," Emily comments. these comments are making me beam.  
"Jess is considerate," Matt says. I really do love these comments. they're making me happy. becker next...  
"Jess is the kindest, lovest, brilliant girl ever," Becker compliements. yay! That comment ha made me the happiest!

"Becker, next." Rena says, looking around at us all.  
"Becker is mean. he teases me." Connor says. obviously he'd say that.  
"Becker can be nice- when he wants to." Abby says, looking directly at Becker, who seemed uncomftable, already.  
"our Captain is really polite- what is good," Emily remarks.  
"I admire becker's amazing effort at keeping us safe," matt comments. Me now. there is a lot of things I can say about Becker.  
"Becker is nice- and good at his job," I say, simply. wow. I said that without blushing!

"Okay, we're finished for today. Guys, today has been a really lovely session. thankyou. I believe we are finally bonding," Rena says. she wishes. with people like us, we will never fully 'bond'. we're too different. But i agree with her. today _has_ been a lovely session.

* * *

_**thanks for reading.**_

_**remember, reviews are always welcomed with open arms! (Forgot to say in my last post, today my friend had honey coated popcorn. It was delicious!) xxx**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own anything, just my storyline.**_

_**Cehsja- thanks for reviewing! :D**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

I walked into the armoury. I decided to come in earlier, so I can spend sometime here before therapy begins. Therapy. Last session was horrible. I had to show feelings. uh. I barely manage to show emotions to my family, let alone colleagues! I never thought I'd say this, but hopefully today we'll play one of Rena's stupid games. I hate the games, but they're better than having to tell my colleagues my opinions. I also hope that Rena has finally given up on us. But, apparantly, she thought that last session was 'good', so chances of that, is slim.

I walk to the hub, to leave some papers on Jess's desk, and see that Jess is there. I jump slightly, but she doesn't notice. When did she get here? I don't think she's actually noticed I've entered the room.  
"Hey, Jess," I say. I see her actually jump out her seat, in fright.  
"Ahh! Becker!" she yells, breathing heavily. Definately didn't notice me. she looks at me, still looking fightened. I feel guilty for scaring her.  
"What you doing here?" She asks. I know she's not talking about me being in the Hub, but the ARC all together. It is quite early.  
"Why you?" I dart back. She gives me a deadly glare.  
"Answer the question, Becker," she says. I roll my eyes, too tired to carry on arguing.  
"I wanted some extra time with my guns before therapy," I tell her. she smiles, slightly, at that.  
"Why are you?" I ask, curiously. she sighs.  
"I wanted time with my ADD. I never get to really go on it anymore.." She says. I grin at her.  
"So, we're both in here for the same real reason." I say. she nods.  
"Abby and Connor. they miss just hanging out here," Jess tells me. Of course they do.  
"You four aren't the only ones. Me and Em are here, too." Matt says, from behind us, with Emily by his side. Abby and Connor is behind them. We all look at each other, awkardly. apparantly, we all had the exact same idea.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx**_

_**this post is really just pointless... Really shouldn't be writting, I should be doing my science homework- but I did half at school, so I guess I'm okay. Anyway, Jess & becker is much more interesting than alkalis & acids...**_

_**as usual, reviews are more than welcome!**_

Lyron. xoxox


	15. Chapter 15

_**disclaimer: **__**i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

_**thanks to StephCullen2000 and Rubytronix for reviewing.  
- rubytronix, homework went great!**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S**__**P.O.V-**_

Outside Rena's office, we all looked at each other, erging one another to knock on the door. We had spent the whole morning talking with one another. I will never amitt it, but it was kinda nice.  
"If we discuss something personal again, I'm going to get my gun and blow out my brains," I mutter, miseralbly as connor opens up the door.

"Hello,guys!" Rena says cheerfully as we walked into her office. She looked around at us, smiling.  
"you all look so tired- late night?" She observers. We all look at one another, sheepishly.  
"More like early morning," Abby remarks to her. Rena nods, sympathy written across her face. what would she do if she found out that the reason we were up so early was because of her and her sessions? We really should tell Lester what we did. He wanted us to bond... we spent time together.

"Today we are going to be descussing our fears. Everyone, okay?" Rena tells us. the laughter came immediately. My mouth twitches, knowing why they are laughing. Liking how Rena looked fustrated- i really do hate her- I decided to make them laugh more. My hand edged towards my gun. They do laugh harder. I feel happy with myself.  
"Please, stop laughing," Rena says, frowning. This makes them laugh more.  
"Go on, Becker. Blow your brains," Connor says, as they laugh. I grin.  
"Oh, I will," I say, resting my hand on the gun. Then, Jess stops laughing and screws up her nose in an adorable way.  
"I just realized how messy and yucky that would be," Jess says. I laugh, slightly.

Rena scowls at us.  
"Quite, please. Last lesson was so good, please don't ruin this one with silly chit-chat," She says. I roll my eyes. she really doesn't like her sessions being ruined. Unfortuantely, they all fall silent. Damn, back to the discussion. maybe I should really blow out my brains...

"Now, let's proceed.

* * *

_**thanks for reading xxx**_

_**sorry for the 'blow out my brains' sentence. I was lisening to 'where did Jesus go' by the pretty reckless when I writting that line. awesome song.**_

_**Reviews are Always Welcome! And I love them... so Please review! :) and tell me what you think. :)! xxx if you could suggest some ideas for their fears.. It will make me happy. (I have some ideas but...) xxx**_

_**Lyron xxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_disclaimer:_**_** i own nothing, just my storyline.**_

_**thanks to Rubytronix, Cehsja and StephCullen2000 for reviewing.**_

_**Cehsja- thanks for the idea- i didn't think of that! :)**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

"Okay, the activity we are doing is an execize when, in turn, we'll discuss our fears. Jess, can you start?" Rena asks me. I panic. Fears? I have fears, but they aren't fear- fear. It's just mildly scared. And they're pathetic! What should I say? What do I really fear? Other than my mom when I have done something wrong. That is not a pretty sight. I bet you if she could, she'd still ground me. I rake my brain for any ideas about my fears.. what am I scared off?  
Looking at Becker's gun, that it dawns on me. _dinosaurs!_

"Jess?" Rena repeats, looking at me. I smile slightly.  
"Sorry- Okay. My fear... Dinosaurs. Any really, but mainly the huge man-eating ones," I say. Becker raises an eyebrow, and Connor scoffs.  
"They have name, Jess," He says. I give him a look.  
"What I can't be bothered to learn!" I shoot back. The rest of the group rolls their eyes. I see Rena write something down. What? She looks at us all.  
"As you seem particually chatty today, Connor, You next," Rena tells him. We laugh, as connor pulls a face.

"Other than Abby annoyed and Becker in general, Well.. the same as Jess. Espesially T-rex's and the future ones," Connor says, shivering at the thought of them. Abby hugs him to her, and Matt looks warily at Rena. I look at her, yet she just writes something down, not fazed or confused at what Connor- or me- said.  
"Thanks Connor," Rena thanks. Why didn't I get one? Not that I mind.. but it is rude that she thanks him, not me. Probaly because I argued with Connor. I know by now that she hates disagreements.  
"Emily, now," Rena says. Emily smiles at her.  
"My fear is Ethan. Unlike these two, I'm not afraid of dinosaurs," Emily say, giving me and Connor a look. Hey! Who can blame me? I'm 20! of course I'll fear them.

Rena writes something else down. I really want to see what that piece of paper. she inhales and gives us a cheery smile.  
"Abby," She says. Connor mutters something I'm too far away to hear, and abby rolls her eyes.  
"Okay. My fear.. Well, not to get stuck in Pre-historical times with dinoaurs. I'd hate that, and I'm scared it might happen again, or happen to one of you." She says, and then turns lightly pink. Wow. I never knew abby was so... well, like that! And I live with her! Connor also looks shocked. Well, Abby isn't what you'd call a open person.  
At Abby's comment, Rena raises an eyebrow. I wonder what she's thinking. or writing.

"Matt," Rena sighs. Matt rolls his eyes, as if to say 'Do I really have to do this?'  
"My fear is the future turning out horrible, still. Even now, after New Dawn." Matt mumbles. I'm learning far to much about the people I work with. I don't like it. Rena nods.  
"Thankyou, Matt. Becker now." Rena says. this ought to be interesting. what does Becker fear? Maybe expressing his feelings. Becker sighs, reluctantly. he mutters something undeceifable. Rena looks at him expectantly.  
"Becker," She says warningly. " We've all done it," she says. He sighs, again. I can almost see his mind work. Just like I assumed, he seems reluctant to do this activity.  
"I.. supose.. it would be..horrible... to, er, lose any of you on a alert," He says quitely and quickly. he blushes slightly. Back to my previous thought, I'm finding out far to much about my co-workers. Rena nods, and smiles slightly.  
"Thankyou. That will be all," Rena dissmisses us.

"Ahh- never knew you felt that way," Connor mocks Becker as we leave. All I hear is Connor yell in pain and Abby snorting.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx**_

_**sorry took so long updating... school.. I hate it. Sorry for any keys missed out- I've hurt my wrist- it kills. anyway, Even though I've hurt my right hand 3 times over the last five days (accident prone) and I swear I hate myself today- I've injured myself far to much- I'm happy. I got my English results back, and I found out I got an A! so happy.**_

_**As I've said many times before, Reviews are always welcome, so please review and tell me what you think! xxx**_

_**Lyron xoxox :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**disclaimer:**__** I own nothing, just my storyline and Rena Dawsen.**_

_**thanks to StephCullen and Rubytronix for reviewing xxx**_

_**sorry been so long, I've been swamped, and really busy. One must have a social life, y'know.**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

"Ahh, Becker, I didn't know you felt that way," Connor teases as we walk towards the hub. he looks at me, playfulness in his eyes.  
"Seriously, Becker," he says with a grin. I glare at him, darkly.  
"Except about his mother, Connor. Don't forget about his mom," Jess adds in. I groan softly. what has the world turned to? Even Jess is teasing!

* * *

_**RENA'S P.O.V-**_

"So, how did therapy go today, Ms. Dawsen?" James Lester asked me, as i entered his office to give him my report on his employees.  
"Quite well, even though they do all seem to have fears surrounding dinosaurs," I tell him. Lester raises his eyebrow.  
"Is that so, Ms. Dawsen? How interesting." He said, amusement displayed all other his face. Maybe the whole dinosaur thing was an inside joke...  
"Well, I intend on bringing it up next session," I tell him. he chuckles for a second, but then abruptly stops, as if he wasn't allowing himself to become un-focused. He seemed like the kind of guy to do that.  
"You do that, Ms. Dawsen. I'm sure they'll all _love _that," Lester says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I pull a face of disaproval, what caused him to look even more amused. I hand him my report, wanting to get out of there. He snatches it.  
"Thankyou, Ms. Dawsen." he says, sounding annoyed. I turn around, and i leave, promptly. This whole place gives me the creeps.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. xxx**_

_**yet again, I'm sorry for the delay, I've been busy between my social life (been a LOT of drama within my friends...) and School, that I haven't had time to update this. :D. I am also immensly sorry about the length, I have writter's block at the moment. I promise I'll try and update quicker though... :) xxx**_

_**Thanks to my sister Anna for giving me the idea to write about Rena and Lester talking when I had (serious) writer's block. As per usual, Reviews are welcomed with open arms and very much appreciated! :) xxxx**_

_**Lyron xoxox**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing, only my storyline and Rena Dawsen.**_

**Sorry that this has taken so long, I've been quite busy. Y'know with christmas and the new year**.  
Happy new year, everyone! 2014.. amazing.

thanks to Stephcullen2000 ad Cehsja for reviewing xxx.

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

**We all walk into Rena's office, suspicious. When Lester came to remind us about therapy (we all had 'conveniently' forgot) He had an amused look upon his face. More than usual, I mean. Then he said something strange.  
"You all are going to love what Ms. Dawsen has planned." He said. What worries me the most is the 'love'. He didn't say like. So we all know now, today we aren't going to just dislike the activity, but we are going to hate it. Unless he wasn't joking. But what's the likelihood of that?**

**"Morning everyone." Rena says, as we all pile in. She gives us a cheery smile. Being how i am, I smile back, although she is the woman who commends us to this fate. Therapy.  
"Last time I saw you, we talked about your fears. Correct?" She says. She doesn't even wait for an answer before carring on.  
"So, today we are going to discuss that." She takes a pause, and looks around at all of it. I begin to see why everyone teases me about my cheeryness. How does she keep smiling?  
"I'm concerned, to be frank-" She begins to continue, before Connor inturrupts her.  
"Who is Frank?" He says, joking. we all laugh. Rena pulls an asperated look, before continuing like no-one said anything.  
"I'm concerened because most of your fears surround dinosaurs." She finishes. We all look at eachother, debating wether to look on the worring side of that, or the funny. We choose funny. we all laugh in unison. Annoyance flutters across Rena's face, as we laugh. I clutch my sides. Between her expression and what she said, it's Hesterical.**

**"Oh, don't be concerened, Rena. We're just fear dinosaurs." Connor 'reasurres.' I see Rena breathe in deeply. I understand her. I have to do that sometimes to live with Connor. I don't know how Abby does that.  
"I think it's a quite childish fear, and is probaly there from all of your childhood." She carries on. Matt snorts.  
"It probaly is from mine," He says. I giggle at that. Being from a future that had dinosaurs all around you, Matt probaly didn't have the best of childhoods.**

**"Are you sure it's from childhood, and not... a little more reccently, like adulthood." Abby says, bitting her lip to stop her laughing, and keep a mysterious serious face. We all have to do the same. Rena pulls a face.  
"Well, for Jess, it basically is the same thing," Becker says, mocking my age. I scowl, what just sets Emily off again.**

"tell me, Ms. Dawsen, have you ever walked around here and heard mysterious sounds.. like growling?" Becker begins.  
"Or wondered why the alarms are there.." I continue.  
"Or why we go down in lock down like every week," Abby finishes. Becker gives her a look.  
"That's just cause connor's an idiot, abs," He says. i laugh. he gives me an appreciative smile. Rena looks at all of us.

"Okay, I can clearly see you are NOT going to take me seriously, and that you are going to CONTINUE behaving like children, so therefore, today, are session is over!" Rena yells, and points at the door with a long, outstreched arm. I feel guilt as we leave the room.

* * *

_**so, you like? As always, I'll love to here your views on this, so please review and tell me what you think of Rena yelling...  
Hopefully the new year will bring me a lot of reviews and you a lot of quick updates. xxx :D!**_

_**Lyron xoxox**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**disclaimer:**__** I, unfortuantely, don't own Primeval. :( but i do own Rena.**_

_**Thanks to Stephcullen2000 for reviewing! xxx**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

**In my life of a military soldier, I have faced many scary things. But what I was facing now was by far the scariest.  
A determined Jess.  
Apparently, she wanted all of us- her included- to appologize to Rena in today's session. For being mean, and laughing at her. And for generally acting like children. Not our fault she insists on threpising us!**

**"Okay? You got that? We are going to appologize to her." Jess commads. For someone so young, she isn't half. Matt sighs.  
"We'll appologize, okay, Jess. If not, anyone who doesn't will get shot by Becker." Matt says. I raise an eyebrow.  
"Who says I'll do that?" I ask. Matt rolls his eyes.  
"Please, anyone who doesn't will upset Jess. And we all know an upset Jess makes you pissed." Matt says. I scowl moodily, but I kno it's true. I hate it when Jess is upset. She's not meant to be sad, she's meant to be happy.**

**"We're sorry.. for our behavior last session." We say to Rena at the start of today's session. She looks at us with an expression i can only discribe as shocked and amazement.  
"Well, it's excepted. Glad to see your adult enough to appologize," She repiles. I think she's pround of us.  
"Isn't it funny how the youngest member of our team is the most mature," Matt mutters at me, and i laugh quietly. Jess, from next to me, scowls.  
"Funny(!)" she mutters sarcasticly, what makes us smirk more.**

**"Today we will discuss ways to get rid of fears," Rena says. I have to stop my self laughing, and i can see everyone else doing so as well. None of us wants to be told to appologize again.**

* * *

**As usual, please review! xxxx Thanks for reading.**

**Lyron xoxox**


End file.
